tobypufffandomcom-20200214-history
Pokemon thing
S1 I Think I’ll Die, But This Is Amazing (Part 1): Team Magma and Aqua join forces in order to forge a new world. Maxwell falls out of a plane. It Wasn't Love, It Was Infatuation: Maxwell meets his sixth-grade crush and they get hired as journalists in order to get enough money to buy plane tickets. Is That Latin, Or Just Made-Up: Maxwell is kidnapped by Team Aqua, but discovers something life-changing. We’re Not Married, And These Aren't Engagement Rings: Laye finds her own ring, and tests it out. Team Magma move onto the next stage of their plan. I'm Not Taking Drugs, I Swear: Maxwell finds he can talk to Pokémon and gets back into fighting gyms. Laye bakes a cake. It's Cold, Dark And I Want Pizza: Maxwell and Laye’s inn is destroyed, so they try to find another one. Maxwell breaks into Team Magma’s hideout. Keep Your Friends Close, But Your Enemies Closer: Laye suspects Maxwell of fraternising with the enemy. Bianca is introduced. That's Illegal, And I Want No Part In It: Maxwell and Bianca discover Maxie’s true plans. Laye gets very mad. Don't Blame Me, I Already Warned You (Part 1): Maxwell is turned into a mutant, while Laye is kidnapped. On The Bright Side, There's No More Prejudice (Part 2): The final attack begins. S2 The Spectacular, Stunning Spinarak-Man: Maxwell finds a young teen that has the powers of a Spinarak. Is It Rooster, Or Dragon: A man with zodiac powers attacks an entire city. How Cliche, Am I Right: Maxwell discovers a new evil Team. Neil is hungry. So, What Makes You Think You Can Stop Me: Maxwell and Neil try to set up camp in an abandoned ship. I'm Not Going To Lie, I Think I Love You: Bianca joins the team again, this time half-Latias. I’ve Gone Fishing, Come Again Later: Team Eternal attacks the trio. Archie comes back. The Amazing, Astonishing Ariados-Boy: Maxwell gets his own suit, just in time for the Zodiac Killer to return. I’m Not Crying, You’re Crying: Neil tells of how he first became Spinarak-Man. The Age Of Consent Is 16 Here, OK (Part 1): Maxwell bends reality, and Neil calls the police. So Long, And Thanks For All The Jelly Donuts (Part 2): It's been good folks. S3 He’s Great, For A Weirdo: Two years later, Maxwell is contacted by Laye. I Mean, I Don't Like This Either: Archie unlocks the first key to becoming god. Maxwell goes to Church. You See, With Great Power: Neil becomes a solo hero and tries to fight a thief with Leavanny DNA Comes Great Responsibility, And Stuff: Neil sucks at being a hero. Honey, I Hybridised the Kids: Spoilers. What Is Love, Baby Don’t Hurt Me: For Valentine's Day, a girl with Gardevoir DNA has to fight Laye. Meanwhile, Archie becomes stronger still. I’m Leaving, If That's Alright With You: Maxwell reveals his plans to move to Sinnoh, but postpones his flight when Bianca is kidnapped. How Come I’m Boy, And You’re Man: Neil and Maxwell swap hero identities That's Very Bad, Very Bad Indeed (Part 1): End. I Think I’ll Die, But This Is Amazing (Part 2): The end. Forever.